Anytime
by Pami Li
Summary: Cualquier momento era bueno para verlo y saber, no recordar, porque nunca lo olvida, porque lo ama.


**Anytime**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling.**

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles en un comienzo, era algo completamente normal… suponía. La realidad de las cosas es que eran totalmente contrarios en más de lo recomendable para una relación.  
>Pero ellos lo habían intentado.<p>

_Y al final lo habían logrado.  
><em>  
>Abrió la puerta del departamento que ocupaban y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la bufanda de su novio perfectamente colgada en el perchero, siempre le animaba el llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y saber que Draco estaría ahí ya.<br>Colgó cuidadosamente su chaqueta y bufanda, no quería ningún disgusto para su rubio Slytherin, antes de recorrer el largo pasillo que lo llevaría a la cocina, donde sabía que lo encontraría, totalmente enfocado en la realización de la cena de esa noche.

Al llegar a la puerta de esa habitación se detuvo a observarlo con detenimiento. Llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que mantenía tan pulcra como si recién se la hubiera puesto, su cabello estaba desordenado de una manera que lucía visiblemente peinada (nada comparado con su cabello) y estaba tarareando felizmente mientras cortaba unas verduras.

En ocasiones como esa se preguntaba cómo es que había tenido la suerte de encontrarlo.  
>(O más bien: cómo tardó tanto en abrir los ojos y verlo)<p>

Sonrió mientras se adelantó unos pasos para poder abrazarlo, completamente sigiloso para sorprender a Draco. Y lo logró.  
>Cuando sus brazos se aferraron al otro por la cintura, logró que el Slytherin dejara de tararear y, por un segundo, se pusiera tenso, antes de relajarse completamente.<p>

—Ya llegué —susurró, recargando suavemente la barbilla sobre el hombro derecho del otro y aspiró el perfume de su pareja.

Draco soltó una risita y siguió con su tarea, volviendo a tararear, está vez con más alegría.

A ambos les gustaba abrazar y ser abrazados; solía decir Draco que fuera de lo que podían considerar cursi era un pago por todos aquellos que no se habían dado nunca (y que tampoco habían recibido en su niñez, uno por sus abusivos tíos, otro porque su padre consideraba debilidad demostrar cariño). Normalmente era Harry quien abrazaba durante el día y Draco por las noches, a menos de que fuera un mal día para Harry y Draco no pudiera evitar sostenerlo entre sus brazos y despeinarlo un poco más con sus dedos, o una mala noche para Draco, quién aún tenía varias pesadillas que lo atormentaban y el Gryffindor lo abrazaba para que las lágrimas cayeran en su pecho.

Nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso pero así sucedía.

Después de los pertinentes saludos y ya sentados en la mesa la plática derivó en lo que habían hecho cada uno en su día, contándose las malas caras o buenos gestos, las risas con sus compañeros de trabajo y la desesperación de Draco por ver a Weasley atravesar, de nuevo, las puerta del pasillo donde el Slytherin y Hermione trabajaban en esos días.

—Hablando de eso —comenzó Harry, deteniendo sus movimientos y viendo fijamente a su amante—, ¿qué le has hecho hoy? Llegó enojado al trabajo.  
>—¿Yo? Nada, Harry —aclaró Draco mientras tomaba la copa de vino con su mano derecha—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que <em>yo<em> le haría algo?

Y es que después de tantos años ese par se molestaba mutuamente y era imposible lograr lo contrario (a menos de que se tratara de Rose, la hija de Ron y Hermione, o de Albus, el hijo adoptivo de ellos).

La ida a la cama era algo que otros considerarían rutinario pero para ellos era divertido, en algunos días era la hora de elegir el atuendo para el día siguiente y Harry solía bromear con Draco ofreciéndole usar la ropa más ridícula siempre, o seguir con la conversación que no habían terminado en la cena, o el discutir qué harían con las travesuras de Albus en Hogwarts en esta ocasión.  
>Eso sí siempre, <em>siempre<em>, terminaba con ambos en la cama y besándose como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, tocándose por todos lados y disfrutando de la presencia del otro sin ninguna reservación.

Porque a pesar del tiempo juntos, años y años como decía su pequeño (que no eran tantos, sólo quince), de las palabras dichas, los besos dados, los momentos donde hacían el amor o hasta cuando se gritaban todas sus frustraciones, Harry estaba enamorado de Draco, porque ese Slytherin siempre tendría algo nuevo, sería algo diferente, malcriaría a Albus según a sus espaldas, besaría de una nueva forma o se movería diferente cuando se fundieran en uno.

Y Draco no se quedaba atrás, amando la forma en que el cabello del Gryffindor se desordenaba cada vez por la mañana, su sonrisa bobalicona en todo momento, su forma de jugar con Albus a lo que fuera que estuviera de moda, su terrible forma de bailar o como sus manos se anclaban a sus caderas y no las soltaban cuando hacían el amor.

Porque Harry sabía, _Draco sabía_, que cualquier momento era bueno para perderse en el otro.

Por eso seguían el día a día.

* * *

><p>Esto lo escribí hace un mes y la cosa fue así: yo iba a escribir sobre una frase que me gustó que va así: "Tenía la sensación de que Malfoy era una especie de Hogwarts. Podría vivir cien años con él y aún así no conocería todos sus secretos." que es de un Dramione de Dryadeh, y también quería escribir sobre un abrazo por la espalda, le pregunté a Sandra, mi beta, sobre cuál escribía y me dijo que las combinara.<br>Este es el resultado.

Espero que les guste :D


End file.
